deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Motaro VS Eyedol
Motaro VS Eyedol 'is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. It features Motaro from the Mortal Kombat series and Eyedol from the Killer Instinct series. Description ''Mortal Kombat VS Killer Instinct! Will Mortal Kombat's deadly centaur be able to take down the double-headed cyclops unleashed by UltraTech? Interlude Wiz: Throughout history, mythical beasts of all shapes and sizes have been present for as long as mankind has been telling tales. '''Boomstick: And what better way to bring those kinds of monsters to the field than the fighting game genre? Like, really, there's a load of mythical beast-like fellas in the fighting world! Such as Motaro, the deadly centaur of Mortal Kombat! Wiz: And Eyedol, the vicious two-headed cyclops of Killer Instinct. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Motaro Wiz: Shao Kahn. A man of power, viciousness, and soul-stealing... and many other things besides. Boomstick: But like any vicious dictator, he needed a strong army to lead his warriors against the defenders of the world! It's a shame he just couldn't really choose his driving force of his army... Wiz: There were two main races that were to prove their superiority to Shao Kahn by having them fight each other - the Shokans and the Centaurians. They both hated each other bitterly and were constantly at scuffles with each other in order to prove to Shao Kahn that they are the best. Boomstick: Leading the Centaurians was our focus on today's battle, Motaro! Standing almost nine feet tall, Motaro was clearly a force to be reckoned with, leading his fellow Centaurians into battle against the Shokans! Wiz: It turns out this paid off very well, as Shao Kahn began to become biased towards the Centaurians, punishing the Shokan and allowing the Centaurians to emerge victorious, becoming the prime force of the Outworld emperor's extermination squads. And who turned out to be the leader of said squads? Why, Motaro, of course. Boomstick: Lesson learned; if you're on the boss' good side, you get one HELL of a promotion! Wiz: As a Centaurian, it's no surprise his abilities matches the expectations. He can reach incredible speeds thanks to his stallion lower half, covering tremendous distances in a short space of time. He also houses incredible strength, being able to punch humans several feet away. Boomstick: "Get the fuck out of my face!" Boom! Wiz: But the most interesting aspect of Motaro is his absolute immunity to projectile attacks. His reflective skin allows him to deflect any projectiles that come his way and even send them back at his foes. Boomstick: Well, that's too bad for his opponents, because he can sure fight up close and at range! He can blast energy balls from his metal tail, punch his foes across the arena, sweep his tail to knock his foes off their feet, and even teleport around! That is NOT someone you want to run into! Wiz: He can donkey kick opponents into the air with his, uh, Donkey Kick, and he has just one Fatality - when his foe's time runs out he can rip off their heads with one hand... Motaro performs his Head Rip Fatality. Wiz: Uh... Boomstick: Well that was anticlimactic. Wiz: Y-yeah. Boomstick: Well, anyway, Motaro is a walking - or galloping - tank, bulldozing any opponent that gets in his way! It's no wonder he led his race to victory over the Shokans! Wiz: He can take hits from Raiden's lightning, and even successfully killed Johnny Cage during the Battle of Armageddon. However, he was killed alongside most other Kombatants, save for Shao Kahn and Raiden. Boomstick: Until Raiden reversed time and killed him even SOONER than that! That's just a kick to the face, man! Wiz: And, once, he and his entire race were cursed by the Shokans, and transformed into bipedal minotaurs. Boomstick: UUUUUUGH! That was god damn awful! Wiz: For us AND for Motaro, as he lost his reflective skin and immunity to projectiles and was impeded in his abilities. But thankfully, he was able to overcome the curse and lift it from himself and his race, preparing to make the Shokans pay for their treachery. Boomstick: Good. That was a mistake that Midway NEEDED to rectify. Wiz: Two-legged or not, Motaro is clearly not one to be taken lightly. Motaro: Without your weapons, you are no match for Motaro! Eyedol Wiz: Long ago, many warlords existed in the ancient times. Over time, they all passed on, until only two remained - Gargos, and Eyedol. Boomstick: As eternal enemies, they fought for-fucking-ever for who to determine as the new ruler of the lands! And apparently, this pissed some group of somebodies enough to banish the two of them into a Limbo. Another lesson learned, kids; don't fight with someone for years and years for ownership of your house! Believe me, I know. Wiz: So--wait, what? Boomstick: I had a weird childhood. Wiz: Anyway... there Eyedol and Gargos remained until, 2,000 years later, the corrupt company of UltraTech made a device that was able to scan this void for life, and came across the weakened Eyedol in their search. Despite wanting to shut the machine down, Eyedol found out about this opportunity and somehow managed to escape. Boomstick: Despite not being on their plans, UltraTech decided to take advantage of the opportunity they had and offered him to be an ally of the company and partake in their Killer Instinct tournament - as the FINAL BOSS! That's not a job application that you can sign up for willy-nilly! Wiz: Despite reluctance, Eyedol did as he was told and took on any finalist in the Killer Instinct tournament. Eyedol stands way above anyone else in the tournament, also. Boomstick: Eyedol's approach is nice and simple - SMASH THE SHIT OUT OF ANYONE IN YOUR WAY! He can bash the opponents' heads in with his mace for pretty sweet combos! He can also blast out fire balls and even ram into his foes as if he were a bull! And get this - he can slightly heal by STAMPING HIS FEET! That's more than just a temper tantrum! Wiz: Just like a few children I knew back in the day... Boomstick: Wait, what? Wiz: Oh, nothing. Boomstick: And you said I had a weird childhood... Wiz: Anyway, he can also counter projectiles with his Mace Swing attack, and use his Leaping Mace manoeuvres to move around quicker. However, he can charge up his energy into his aptly named Energy Stomp, which allows him access to one of two options to choose from - the first is a Triple Fireball attack, where three fireballs are fired from his mouth, and the other is a quicker version of his Horn Charge. Boomstick: The "Quick Turbo Horn Charge"? That sounds like some really weird subscription service... Wiz: Overall, it's clear that Eyedol is no ordinary beast. He's done battle with Gargos many times, and he has lived for over 2,000 years in the Limbo, and survived, likely being much older than that as well. Oh, and did we also mention that Boomstick hates Eyedol? Boomstick: *grumble grumble* Cheap-as-fuck boss... *grumble grumble* Wiz: Even despite that amazing feat, Eyedol isn't perfect. UltraTech was practically keeping his potential on a leash throughout the entire Killer Instinct tournament, and he's heavy. So heavy, in fact, that his Leaping Maces is the only way he can actually gain any height. Boomstick: Plus... Orchid happened. Wiz: But it's clear that if you get on the wrong side of this warlord, you'll wish you never met him... in the short moment before he caves your head in. Eyedol knocks Cinder into the air, and stamps his feet on the ground as he roars. DEATH BATTLE! AgentHoxton Eyedol's lair, Halloween night Stood idly (ha) in his lair, awaiting the finalist of the Killer Instinct tournament, was the ancient warlord and double-headed cyclops, Eyedol. He tapped his spiked mace in his hands as he awaited the tournament's finalist, whom of which he had heard had cleared the penultimate round not too long ago. He stood on the bridge and looked to the entrance of the lair, as he could hear the footsteps of the finalist... ...wait, were they footsteps? It sounded like someone was riding a horse. And soon he would get the answer, as his opponent finally entered the lair. He was a centaur -a Centaurian, to be precise - and was carrying the dead body of Jago in his hands. Eyedol's heads looked at each other as the opponent approached. This was no-one he had seen in the tournament before. Who was he? He was none other than Motaro, of course. "So... you are this legendary warlord, Eyedol?" Motaro asked the cyclops. "Shao Kahn has told me much of you. Your head would make a lovely trophy for his collection... or your heads, rather." He then tore Jago's body in half and threw them into the molten pits below. Eyedol stared at Motaro for a few seconds before letting out a demonic-sounding roar, stamping his feet and causing the area around them to shake. Motaro got into a fighting stance. "Prepare for Mortal Kombat, Eyedol!" Motaro declared. FIGHT! Motaro and Eyedol stepped towards each other slowly before Eyedol prepared a swing with her mace. Motaro catches the swing, before punching Eyedol thrice and using his Donkey Kick to knock Eyedol into the air. He waited as Eyedol plummeted back onto the bridge, before stepping back and firing an energy blast from his tail, hitting Eyedol just before he slammed into the bridge. Hyper Combo! (5 hits) Eyedol then got back up as Motaro approached yet again. He then leapt at the Centaurian with a Leaping Mace and, as he lands, began rapidly striking him with his mace for a 6-hit combo before slamming him with a Mace Swing, sending Motaro skidding back across the bridge. Motaro stomped his foot multiple times, healing himself slightly. Awesome Combo! (7 hits) "You cannot escape Motaro's wrath!" Motaro warned, before he disappeared in a wavy-like fashion. Eyedol grunted in surprise as his two heads turned to each other. Where had he gone? Suddenly, Motaro reappeared in the same wavy fashion and he picked the double-headed cyclops up by one of his heads and punched him across the bridge. Eyedol got back up and roared. He was pissed. He bent over and prepared to charge before running at Motaro with his Horn Charge. Similarly, Motaro trotted before galloping towards Eyedol. The two clashed with Eyedol being superior as he knocked the Centaurian back and smashed him more times with his mace, but suddenly Motaro punched Eyedol in between a swing... C-C-C-C-Combo Breaker! ...allowing Motaro to Donkey Kick Eyedol away once again. Eyedol bounced across the bridge before getting up and firing a fireball at Motaro. But much to the warlord's shock, the fireball simply bounced off of Motaro's skin with no ill effect. In fact, Motaro started laughing as the reflected fireball hit Eyedol. "Foolish!" Motaro jeered. Angrily, Eyedol used his Energy Stomp to use his Triple Fireballs and shot them at Motaro, again with the fireballs bouncing off of his skin. This time Eyedol countered with his Mace Swing, launching them back at Motaro, whose skin saved him from the fireballs again with no effort. The next few seconds turned into nothing more than what seemed to be a back-and-forth tennis match between Motaro and Eyedol. Except Eyedol was the only one doing any swinging. "Is this all that you have got, Eyedol?" Motaro taunted, before deciding to spice things up by firing an Energy Blast from his tail into the mix. Eyedol swung as fast as he could as the Energy Blast and the fireballs pin-balled between the Centaurian and the warlord, but eventually fatigue got to the cyclops, and the energy blast caught him off guard, setting Motaro up to deflect the other three fireballs at Eyedol. Hyper Combo! (4 hits) Eyedol quickly got back up and lumbered towards Motaro yet again, but Motaro knocked the warlord back down to the ground with his tail sweep before teleporting behind him again. Eyedol stumbled as he got back up, but Motaro pulled him up as he punched and kicked him repeatedly, with each hit drawing more and more blood from the cyclops. After 40 hits from Motaro, he then held Eyedol by his left head, punched him and then followed up with a Donkey Kick, launching the dazed Eyedol into the air. Motaro, as before, fired up an Energy Shot from his tail and fired it at Eyedol, who took the full force of the attack and fell to the floor. ULTRAAAA COMBOOOOOOO! (43 hits) Eyedol got up very slowly and staggered in place as he dropped his mace, too dazed to even attack the Centaurian. Motaro simply trotted up to Eyedol and laughed as he grabbed each head in his hands. "You won't be needing these any more, Eyedol." He declared darkly before pulling Eyedol's heads out of his body. Eyedol's blood started going everywhere. Motaro had performed his Head Rip fatality. Twice, instantaneously. Certainly an accomplishment as he laughed at the turn of events. Motaro had slain Eyedol, and had won the Killer Instinct Tournament in turn. Wonder what UltraTech would think? K.O! Still holding Eyedol's heads, Motaro donkey-kicked Eyedol's double-headless body off of the bridge, causing it to land in the molten lava below. He then turned around and walked off with his prizes. "Shao Kahn will be pleased with this outcome!" Motaro declared to himself as he walked away from Eyedol's lair and the Killer Instinct tournament, and he continued to trot along until he found himself near a village of trick-or-treaters, whom of which were walking along before freezing in place in front of the Centaurian. There was one dressed like Goku, one dressed like Superman, another like Compa, another like Mario, another like Sonic, there was another dressed like Spider-Man and another like Deadpool and another like Mega Man, and the youngest of the group looked like he was wearing a Pikachu costume. They had all come across Motaro with Eyedol's heads. And they all looked on in fear. "Happy Halloween, mortals!" Motaro called to them before bursting into evil laughter. All of the children started to run off screaming as Motaro continued to chuckle to himself, beginning to make the journey back to Outworld. Meanwhile, a young angel boy entered the lair of the late Eyedol. He seemed to be wearing a headpiece of some kind. "So I have to find Mr. Jago's body? Where was it last seen? Do you know who took it?" He asked to the unknown people on the other side. He seemed so dead set on finding answers and helping his superiors that he didn't know another warlord was watching from above. Results Boomstick: Now THAT was cool! Wiz: Eyedol may have more combat experience, but Motaro holds advantages in every other category. His Centaurian attributes meant that he was stronger and faster than Eyedol by a long shot. Boomstick: It doesn't help the warlord that he's not as fast or agile as Motaro, and even then Motaro has teleportation on his side! That's not easy to keep up with! Wiz: But most importantly, Motaro is practically immune to projectiles due to his reflective skin, meaning that Eyedol's ranged attacks were virtually worthless. Even with Mace Swing, Motaro can counter all of Eyedol's fireball attacks, leaving Eyedol as a close-range fighter while Motaro is both close AND long-range capable, leaving Eyedol's chances of winning to be pretty slim. Boomstick: Being that awesome and winning this battle makes Motaro my Eyedol. Wiz: The winner is Motaro. Who would you be rooting for? Motaro Eyedol Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:'Killer Instinct vs Mortal Kombat' themed Death Battles Category:AgentHoxton Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015